The design features within an automobile provide a balance between comfort and safety. Additionally, these design features must commonly be ergonomically adapted to engage a wide variety of occupant shapes and sizes. Often, however, in the attempt to cover the wide variety of shapes and sizes, individualized adjustment can take a secondary position. While this may be necessary in some circumstances, in other design situations novel inventive progressions may allow personalized adjustment to remain on the same level as universality of operation.
An example of an automotive design feature that epitomizes this balance can be found in head restraints also known as head rests. Design for these head restraints commonly involves placement to minimize rearward head movement during vehicle impact. Designs commonly provide minimal adjustment features as they are primarily considered extensions of the vehicle seat. They are commonly provided with vertical adjustments such that they can accommodate occupants of varying heights. Further features to customize the head restraint to an individuals size, shape, or individualized comfort preferences are generally absent from head restraint design. Occupants, similar to personalities, can have an infinite range of seating preferences. Head restraint position, relative to the seatback, can provide comfort to occupants based on their preferences. Additional adjustment features, therefore, would provide occupants with greater comfort.
Additionally, by adding new adjustment features to a head restraint assembly it may be possible to minimize the distance between the head restraint and the occupants head. This distance can be used to reduce occupant head travel and thereby may be utilized to minimize stress imparted to the occupant during vehicle impact. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a head restraint assembly with advanced individualized adjustment features. It would additionally be highly desirable to have a head restraint assembly that provided fore/aft adjustment features such that the distance between the occupants head and the head restraint could be minimized.